Gosei no Ai
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: With the pressures of the responsibilities undertaken as bearer of the bracelet, Kite finds himself spiraling into darkness. Caught between two realities, in which will he find the light? SemiSpoilers. CHPT 9 up!
1. Realitas

K: I was watching my subtitled .hack//SIGN this morning, and I couldn't help but think up this little ficlet. I have no idea where this would really even go, since I only thought up that one scene, but that's how most, if not all of my fics start out, so I'll just wing it. ^_~ Besides, there aren't enough fics with this pairing. XP (Seriously- there's this one, another one of mine, and just one other I've found) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hark! Thou dost not own thine RPG series! Thou dost not favor Piros either! Thou simply felt like writing this way for no apparent reason! XP

**Dedication:** To every Kite/Elk shonen ai lover. You people ROXXORS!! XD

Gosei no Ai 

**Synthetic Love**

Gate I: Realitas 

            Tell me-

            What makes this world different from any other? There are real people with real feelings… Yet the whole of it is completely synthetic. It's all just data… All just a game mankind invented for its own entertainment. We created this reality so that we may escape the hassles of the so-called 'real world', but…

            …Isn't this the same thing? The same people…? The same tyranny over the land and natural hate toward things we deem 'ugly'….? The same insecurities we all wish to escape can easily be found here, in the hearts of the players.

            ….In my own heart.

            Fear of what others will think of us. Fear of judgment in the eyes of strangers, and those we may already know. The constant need to prove ourselves, even though we may deny it. The need to feel accepted… To have others care about you… if only to prove to yourself there is a reason for your existence.

            All of it is out there, in the real world, and all is brought here by the very people who wish to escape it. We tell ourselves again and again that it isn't true, but, deep down… you know that's the case.

            So, tell me-

            What makes life inside the net different from life outside it? Is it simply that here, everyone pretends that they're someone else- some idol whom they have no chance to be in real life…? No… people do that all the time, no matter the place. They use it as a cover for their bitter weaknesses….

            Is it that here, we can vent our frustrations in battle as much as we like without feeling physical pain? For most, perhaps……but not me, thanks to the bracelet. I may not bleed, but I can still feel each and every blow. 

It hurts- _GOD_ does it hurt- but it's the only way for me to live here. I have to do this… for Yasuhiko's sake… I owe him at least that much. It's not his fault I'm in this situation now- he had no idea this would happen… We're all innocent victims… 

I may not like it, but I have no choice… I could try to run and hide, but I'm already in too deep. I was ever since I first stepped foot in that dungeon and spotted that girl for the first time. I'm caught in this twisted conspiracy, and there's no way for me to escape. All I can do now is try to protect others from having to go through what I have to. Maybe, if I go through with whatever that girl has in store for me, I'll be able to keep this from happening again- to some other innocent newbie.

            And to think- Elk once wanted to own this damn trinket himself… He has absolutely no idea what he'd asked for… And, as much as I'd love to be rid of these responsibilities, I couldn't do that to him… He may not like me all that much, but that doesn't mean the feeling's mutual. I'm rather fond of him, actually… Too bad he's never logged in when I call him… Heh- probably chatting with Mia or something.

            I wonder if they'll ever figure out their real feelings for each other? Sure, Elk may actually like Mia that way, but she never said she felt the same. She only said she missed him when he wasn't around… In truth, I have the feeling she only loves him as a close friend or a brother. Then again, I could be wrong. After all, I'm denied the time to really see how they act around each other, given the fact they're always too busy to see me. Besides, it's not any of my business anyway, is it?

            No. My job isn't to play cupid… It's to defeat this strange threat to this world. This world… If I'm to save _this_ reality, whose supposed to save the other one? Or am I to save both, since the underlying facts point out that this realm is a lot like our own? Heh… There's that question again… I wonder if anyone else noticed the connection? Do they even want to? Probably not…

            I guess I'm alone then… Caught between 2 realities…. Then why is it they're starting to feel exactly the same?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: O_o; I'm lost in my own ramblings….. *coughs* Um… yeah… ; This chapter doesn't even contain that one scene this whole fic was based on… Guess that means it's gonna be multi-chaptered, then. ^^; Ah well…

Anyhoo, if you haven't figured it out already, that was in Kite's POV. Pretty obvious when he started talking about the bracelet, right? --; Yeah… I was basically just setting up for the certain scene I thought of, since it reveals Kite feels pain when he gets hit and stuff like Tsukasa did in .hack//SIGN. Then again, Kite can log out, and she (Tsukasa) couldn't…. *shrugs* Whatever… I was just wondering if the Twilight Bracelet affected Kite like the Key of the Twilight did Tsukasa….

Well, I guess I'll go to bed now… Nothing better to do, anyway… --; Ja ne!


	2. Ostrakizein

K: Well, I needed to get my mind off the creepy black cloaked man (consult "Superstition" in the YGO horror section- it'll explain most of it for you… I finished writing chapter 1 the same day I posted the last chapter of this…) so I hunted through the .hack section for Kite/Elk fics (found 2, then the system had a fricking overload again) and afterwards, figured I should write chapter 2 of this. So here I am… yeah… I'll shut up and write now…

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a copy of .hack//MUTATION yet- do you really think I'd own the series? *rolls her eyes*

**Dedications:**

- Tainted Halo (If you find any good ones, could you please tell me? *puppy eyes* There are 2 I found that I added to my fave stories list, but I just can't get enough, you know! ^_~)

- Marduk (*coughs and tries to hide the dates on most of her chaptered fics* I- I'll get to them…. Really! ^_^;)

- Silvermoonstar (Quick enough for you?)

- Crystal-chan (Ano… Thanks! ^_^; Who knew my tendency to ramble was good for anything? *laughs* And yeah, poor bracelet boi has issues… That's what makes writing this so damn fun. XP)

**NOTES:**

- The guy Kite is talking to in the first part is, indeed, Bob. He doesn't really play an important role, he just finds Kite there at Delta: Bursting, Passed Over, Aqua Field… *shakes her head* You'll see…

- I realize Kite's acting _really_ OOC, but then again, this is just his depressed side- the one Helba told him not to pay attention to. So, technically, he _is_ IC… ; *coughs* Um… yeah… --;

Gosei no Ai 

**Synthetic Love**

Gate II: Ostrakizein 

            "I wonder….how Yasuhiko is doing…." I muttered, staring down at the simulated water held within the Spring of Myst.

            It's been so long since I've heard from him… Since the one with the red wand put him into a coma with that strange power. The same power my bracelet contains… I know that Helba told me I don't have time to be depressed, but I just can't help it- Yasuhiko is my tomodachi, and the one who introduced me to this level of reality in the first place. I can't just forget about him…it's feels like I'm cheating on him or something when I try to do that… I know that's a strange way to interpret it, since I never thought of him that way, but that's the closest thing I can come up with.

            So which is better? Not thinking of him, so he won't distract me from my mission, or to remember like this- honoring him in the fact I haven't forgotten…? I just don't know anymore. I mean, I'm not some machine that doesn't show emotion and only thinks about its duty… Datte…

            That's what they want me to be, right? They don't look past the 'glamour' of being chosen as the bearer of the bracelet. They don't see _me_- only the person who is supposed to be the savior. They don't know me. They don't _care_ to know me, or take the time to actually care _about_ me other than the fact they feel they have to 'protect the chosen one'. They all forget that I'm a person, and that, even though it may be a game to them, it's not to me.

            Then again, since they don't _know_ me, they wouldn't know that, would they?

            //And just whose fault is that? It's not like you take the time to get to know them either… You're just as bad as they are. Stop moping- it's your own fault you've ostracized yourself…//

            That's right… it _is_ my fault… I never really made an effort to get close to them either- I only called them in so they could level up as well, so I won't have to carry their dead weight in battle. I doled out the items evenly, giving them equipment that suited their character type best. 

Never once did I give someone something just because I wanted to… Is it really alright to live like that? To live without actual friends?

            I wish Yasuhiko were here… I wish that _thing_ hadn't put him in a coma like that… If I could go back, I'd make sure we'd never set foot in that dungeon… That we'd have finished the tutorial in some other place… We didn't have to choose that one…

            //But you can't go back, can you? The bracelet can only data drain and hack gates- you can't go back in time, baka.//

            I hate it when my rational side is right… Always raining on my parade… Great. Now I'm acting like I have two different personalities. What _else_ can go wrong with me?!

            "Um… Hey! You haven't seen a blonde Blademaster with green and white face paint and blue armor, have you?"

            N- nani?! I turn my gaze from the pool of shimmering water, my eyes resting on a Long Arm dressed up in something that looked like he'd been in a fight with a plate of nachos and lost. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I blinked and asked him to repeat himself.

            "I said I'm looking for a Blademaster with- ah, screw it… You know who Orca is, and what he looks like, right?"

            Orca…? He's looking for Yasuhiko?! That means he doesn't know about… what happened…

            "I…. Yeah, I know him… I know… 'hiko…" I stated, rubbing my arm where I knew the bracelet lay, holding my wrist captive.

            "Hiko? Hmm… That's a nickname, right? I can't imagine Orca having a name like _that_…" the man shook his head, flinging his character's raven bangs all over his face. "Anyway, if you actually know his _real_ name, that must mean that you're the friend he was talking about bringing here… So where is he? It's not like him to be late…"

            "He….won't be coming… I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to come again."

            He raised a digital eyebrow, fixing me with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean by that? You didn't get into a fight or something, did you? Come on- what's up?"

            Why can't he just leave me alone? He's just rubbing salt into the wounds… I grip my wrist tightly, wishing for all the world I never laid eyes on this damned bracelet. If I'd just given that monster the book in the first place, maybe Yasuhiko would be here with me today, instead of lying on that hospital bed, barely alive, in a state of sleep that no one's sure he'll ever wake up from. With the creature occupied with the book, we could have gated out to safety before it tried to come after us…

            "I… I'm sorry." I answered, then returned to the root town with the familiar flash of gold sparkles.

            As soon as I landed in Mac Anu, I took off- heading for the alley behind the magic shop. I know he'll come after me- interrogate me to see what I know about the famous Orca's whereabouts- and I know I should probably let him in on the situation. But… not now. I can't handle it right now… Maybe I'm just a coward, but I'm too high-strung to deal with this in the state I'm in at the moment.

            I press myself flat against the brick wall, ignoring how real it felt against my skin, and strained my ears to hear what was going on. I hid in the shadows, so no one would be able to spot me unless they knew what they were looking for. Footsteps thundered past, and I watched silently from my solace as the man from before stopped first at the weapon shop, then Elf's Haven, then crossed the bridge to the magic shop I stood by.

            "Hey- did you see a kid go past here? He's a Twinblade in a red costume…"

            I held my breath, hoping against hope that the teller had been busy talking to another player when I'd darted past. The clerk grumbled a bit, thinking, then I heard a faint rustling as he shook his head.

            "I don't think so… He might've come past at some point, but I wouldn't know. I'm a busy man, I don't keep track of who stops by…"

            There was an audible sigh from the other before he muttered a polite 'thanks' and ran off to check elsewhere. I exhaled, relief washing over me, but frowned as I realized I had to either log out or wait here until he gave up his search. He'd probably post a message on the board, giving my description and asking for anyone who sees me to contact him and inform him as to my location. Though I hadn't been in his company for very long, I get the feeling that's the kind of man he is…

            I prepared to log out, but stopped when a soft voice whispered my name. Turning around, I found myself face-to-face with none other than Elk.

            "Kite? W- what are you doing here?" he questioned, his tentative words echoing off the digitized walls.

            My eyes widened at this, and I lunged at him, covering his mouth with my hand and pulling him with me into the sanctity of the shadows before anyone noticed. If he had any objections, he was too stunned to voice them or struggle in my grasp. 

"Shh! Yakomashi, kudasai!" (Be quiet, please!) I hissed into his ear, my eyes darting around wildly in case anyone was coming.

            Satisfied that I was home free, I relaxed and dropped my hands away from him, moving to rub my temples- I feel a headache coming on… It's bad enough to have them in the real world, but I had to have them here, too? This sucks…

            I was drawn away from my thoughts as the Juumontsukai finally broke out of his reverie, an angry yet slightly frightened look on his features. "W- what was that for?!"

            I winced at his somewhat loud tone, both worried people would hear and at the pain it caused as his words rang in my ears. "_Elk_… _please_! Someone will hear you!"

            He frowned. "What's wrong with that?" he paused, then blinked and added, "and why are you holding your head like that? This is The World- you can't possibly have a headache…"

            I snorted, looking up at him. "Shows what you know. To me, here is just like in the real world- I can feel pain, get headaches, feel sick… the works. Even this brick wall feels real to the touch…" I rapped my knuckles on the side of the building to prove my point, then took out a bottle of Restorative and drank it, enjoying the feeling as my splitting headache reduced itself to a dull throb before disappearing completely.

            "D-demo, this is just a game! It's impossible for you to do anything but see and touch- you don't actually _feel_ it! It's against the laws of... of… well, Natural Law!" he exclaimed, his ruby eyes burning brightly.

            "I _know_ it's just a game!! Do you think I _want_ to feel my injuries whenever I'm fighting?! Do you think I _want_ to be different?! That I _chose_ to be the bearer of the bracelet?! Well I don't! Because of this damn piece of _crap_, my only _real_ friend is in a _coma_, and this world seems so real I don't know what to think anymore!"

            I know I really shouldn't lose my temper like this, but I feel like I'm about to explode! All this tension building inside of me for so long…There's nothing I can do to stop it from bursting out into the open. At this point, I'm not so sure I care anymore… I have to let off some steam before I go mad!

            "Datte-" he mutters weakly, and any rational thought left in me turns to dust.

            Whipping around, I backhanded his right cheek, sending his character sprawling on the cobblestones. "But nothing!!"

            I glared down at him as he placed his hand over the reddened flesh, a dumbfounded expression adorning his facial features. "You didn't even _feel_ that, did you?!" I hissed, turning my back to him.

            "Don't pretend to know everything about me, Elk. You don't know me at all… No one knows me…"

            With that, I logged out, leaving him sitting there.

~~~~~~~~~~~

(Elk)

            I watched as the Twinblade vanished in a swirl of golden sparkles, shocked into stupor. This… This isn't the Kite I know… He's right about that… But…

            He's wrong about one thing…

            …I _did_ feel it when he slapped me. That's what scares me the most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: XD CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!!! *waves around little Kite/Elk flags* It turned out a lot better than I'd imagined, too! I just hope you guys think so. ^_~

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little segment… I dunno when I'll be able to update this again, since I need to think of where I'm going with it. ; They'll get together eventually… Or will at least have feelings for one or the other at some point. ^^;

Anyhoo, like I said- hope you liked it. I must depart now… Evil McDonalds had the nerve to give me heartburn… --; Damn double cheeseburger… *scowls*


	3. Quarere

K: Hey, people. I just read the newly released "Another Birth" graphic novels, and figured I'd fix this chapter. Toodles!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dun own it. Whatever happened to not picking on the weak and sick and helpless?!

* * *

**Dedications:**

- Silvermoonstar-Tenshi (Sorry it took so long to produce the next chappie. I've been busy, not to mention my whole computer mishap… --;)

- Crystal-chan Damn! I _really_ need to get my hands on that CD… ;; The only song of theirs I've heard is "Bring Me to Life"…)

- Drgon Princess (Yeah, he _was_ mean last chapter. Here's hoping Elk can soothe his bitter heart, ne? )

- Marduk (Threatening? No- that didn't seem threatening at all… I'm flattered that you thought the end was like a t.v. show… Hopefully, I'll be able to pull the same thing off in my original series'. I have 3 of them, 1 I'm currently working on while the other 2 are in Limbo)

- Tainted Halo (Thanks for the links! I read all of them, and they're sooo kawaii! I hope people write more… Speaking of which, have you started yours yet? You _did_ say you were gonna write one, ne? I can't wait to read it!)

- Hikaru-Chan (Why, thank you! Yes, cliffies are evil, but when you're not on the receiving end, they're ever so much fun…)

- Yume (Glad you like it so far. Nice to see someone else who appreciates the suspense of cliffies too. XP Here's some more!)

- GreenFaith (Actually, in the series based after the 4-part game saga called ".hack: Legend of the fabled '.hackers'" Shuugo actually _does_ feel some aspects of the game world. I'm not sure if he feels pain, though I wouldn't be surprised but when they went into the ice field, he immediately shivered and complained about being cold. They can taste things too, cuz' when Shuugo accidentally trips and ends up kissing Reki, Reki tells Balmung that it was 'bitter like a lemon'. LOL!)

- Akemi-san (The OAVs? Which ones? there's over 4 different versions of .hack: Sign, Liminality, Dusk, Legend of the fabled '.hackers'/Twilight Bracelet, and a few others… I'm so glad that you enjoy the fic so far, and sorry for being so slow on the update. ; I'll try to make up for it with this chappie, k?)

- Rika (No, Kite doesn't have the memories of Tsukasa- Tsukasa was never in possession of the bracelet. In fact, Aura, upon awakening, gave Kite the bracelet and the Book of the Twilight so that Exile AI and company couldn't get to it…. At least, I _think_ that's it… They haven't released vol. 4 of the game yet, so I'm not sure. That's kind of what happened in the anime that's the game's sequel, .hack: Legend of the Fabled '.hackers'…)

- Jupiter Sprite (Yeah, Kite's all angsty right now… But he'll cheer up eventually, I promise!)

- Wolf Lupin (Sorry I took so long updating… I just haven't been in the mood to write and I've been really busy on top of that. Here's more anyway, so please bear with me!)

- Crystal (I'm glad you find it to your interests. I myself find this one to be one of my favorites.)

- ChibiSumeragi (Well, if you check the reviews page, you'll be able to find a list of fic links to other Kite/Elk fics, courtesy of Tainted Halo who was kind enough to hunt them down for me so go ahead and indulge your inner Kite/Elk fan.)

* * *

**Notes:** Has anyone noticed I've been using the original Latin/Greek words as chapter titles? I just thought they fit better, for some reason. Fifteen points to anyone who can guess what words they are now! (5 points each title) Good luck!

* * *

**Gosei no Ai**

** Synthetic Love**

* * *

**Gate III: Quarere**

* * *

****

(Elk)

* * *

It's been 6 hours since then. 6 hours of just sitting here, thinking. I've tried contacting him, but really, what is there for me to say? It's not like I can just pretend nothing happened… Besides, who ever heard of a Juumontsukai organizing a party anyway…? We just tag along when they call us- we're not leaders.

"No, we're not… That's why I'm too weak to figure this out on my own…" I murmur, then pull up my mail on the main screen.

Clicking on the 'new letter' icon, I address it to the one person I feel can help me.

* * *

(BlackRose)

* * *

"I'm home!"

Hmm… No reply. I guess Mom's visiting Fumikazu in the hospital, and took Kouta with her. It's just as well, since I needed to devote every moment I could to search for clues online in The World, and I couldn't do that with her or Kouta pestering me.

Sighing, I tossed my backpack on my bed and switched on the monitor. The computer itself had been running ever since this morning, so there was no need to wait for it to boot up. Plopping down in my chair, I double-clicked on the WORLD icon and logged in. It instantly alerted me that I had new mail- had Kite found something?

I opened the inbox and fixed my eyes on the bold print at the head of the list. No way- this can't be right! I'm sure he's never bothered mailing before, despite all the times I'd played with him and Mia.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I opened it and read.

"**_Umm… BlackRose? I know this is kind of a surprise, but, I need your help. Could you please meet me at Delta: Quiet, Silent, Nothingness? If it isn't too much trouble, that is… I'll be waiting there, so please come as soon as you can. It's…. about Kite._**

**_ Elk_**"

What on Earth? I guess I'd better go see what he wants, then…

* * *

(Elk)

* * *

Will she come? I hope she does… I don't know what to do about this whole Kite thing! I mean…

I'm worried about him. I may be jealous of the time he spends with Mia, but still…

After all, it's not like he's been trying to split us apart or anything- whenever he _does_ need Mia's help, he makes sure to call me, too. Sometimes he just calls me and leaves her out of it. If he _were_ trying to break us up, he probably wouldn't do something like that, right? In fact, I don't think he's ever even talked about my relationship with her.

And after spending time with him… He's not that bad of a guy. He's actually a whole lot nicer than most people I've met. So I guess… that makes him my friend. And friends are supposed to look out for each other, right? Yeah… I'm worried because he's my friend… my friend…

"I'm here." So she came after all… Thank goodness…

* * *

(Kite: Dungeon of Theta: Cursed, Despaired, Scaffold)

* * *

Why…? Why did I do that? Why did I hit him? HIM of all people?!

//Come now, you're still worried about that? It's been hours since then… You've even had time to gate in and come to this field… You hit him because you were angry… He deserved it for not bothering to truly get to know you… Isn't that right? All he does is use you to gain the power of the bracelet…//

No. That's not true. He isn't using me… is he? Mia… Helba… Sanjuro… Natsume and Mistral maybe, but him? What use is my power to him?

//He told you himself… He wants the Bracelet of Twilight for himself so he can impress that girl of his…//

He wants it to impress Mia? Demo… I thought he'd be over that, considering she wants to be with him now…

//Ah, but you said that she didn't feel the same, even though she thinks she does… Isn't that right…?//

Well, yeah, but I-

//If he comes into possession of the bracelet, there is no need for her to keep in contact with you anymore. He'll have her all to himself, and you'll be lost and forgotten by all…//

L-lost…? Forgotten…? Are they all really that fickle?

//Of course! They are _only_ human, you know…//

Only human? Does that mean… you're not? Who are you, anyway?

//I'm someone who knows better than to take you for granted… That is all you really need to know…//

I don't… I don't trust you. You don't even bother to show yourself! Where are you, anyway?!

//Poor, naïve little boy… I am everywhere, and I am nowhere. It's as simple as that. Come now, friends don't treat others this way, now do they?//

Friends…? But I… I don't know what to do. All you say are riddles, so how am I supposed to trust you? I know absolutely nothing about you…

//I'll prove that I am to be trusted… I'll give you that which you long for most…//

Wha-what…!? You-

//Do as I tell you, and I shall lead you to Orca…//

I… I'll do it. Just please- take me to him…

//Good… Now then, come with me…//

* * *

K: Oooh- creepy unknown voice manipulating Kite! Is the voice really to be trusted? Can the owner really take him to Yasuhiko?

Y: She knows, she just won't tell you…. Yet… XP

K: What's gotten into you?

Y: Well, you bought the MUTATION game guide yesterday so I can finish playing it now…

K: Yeah, but that doesn't quite explain your… bombastic attitude…

Dai: I gave her chocolate. Oh! And I think it's time for you to take some more Tylonol, too…

K: I took some already, thanks. Wait- YOU DID WHAT?! That Hershey's milk chocolate with almonds was MINE!!!

Dai: Not like you could eat it anyway, being sick and all… It would've hurt your throat.

K: And just whose fault is it that I'm sick anyway, hmmmm?!

Dai: Not my fault you took a sip of my tea and caught the cold I originally caught from Naito. XP

K: Grr…You're lucky I'm sick, radish-boy.

Dai: It's '-KUN'!! 'Dai-KUN!!' Got it?! My name's not fricking daikon!!

K: …….. Radish-boy.

Dai: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!


	4. Solus

K: Hey people! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything… ^^; I've been sidetracked by scanalated Naruto manga and Gaia Online… ; *is attacked by mob of angry readers* O_O; AACK!! *is beaten up until they deem she's had enough* X.X;

Y: -_- 8@|@.... And to think- I saved you from Rabble and his blunt objects of doom…

K: *groans and picks herself up off the ground* U- urusai, Ya-chan… -_-;

**Disclaimer:** I haven't even gotten any closer to beating MUTATION (cuz' I haven't played in 4 months… ^^;) yet. Do you really think I'd be committed enough to create it? ;

**Dedications:**

- Marduk (Candy goooooooood…. XD And thanks- I'm feeling a lot better now. ^_^)

- Silvermoonstar-tenshi (^^; Like I said- sorry I'm so slow. I haven't had much inspiration, and distractions like Gaia don't help much either… ;)

- Redtail-Kun (-_-; Shut up… I'm not much of a gamer, okei? *sighs* Anyhoo, glad you liked it, and thanks for at least TRYING to decipher the titles. ^_~ Better luck next time!)

- Lisht Sieger (*nod nod* Yep- we all know what happened to Tsukasa, right? ^^; Mysterious voices + angsty character = BAAAAAAAAAAAD news… ;)

- Jupiter Sprite (Heh heh- same here. Love writing cliffies, hate being on the receiving end. XP I hope you write a .hack fic soon- I'd love to read it! ^_^)

- WingJade (*bows* Why, thank you. I'm flattered you think so highly of my writing. *blush*)

- Wolf Lupin (I'm glad you're so enthusiastic, Lupin! ^_^ Hope you're just as happy for the arrival of this chapter… ^_~)

- Akemi-sama (^_^ Glad you like it! And like I told Marduk, I'm feeling much better now, thanks. The one Cartoon Network is airing is .hack//SIGN, and they actually did a pretty decent job of dubbing it. *nod nod* I have the sub box set myself, but the captions are really messed up… X.X; True, a lot of the original context is changed to make it more understandable for English-speaking people, but it's really up to you if you would rather have the sub. [I was just impatient and decided to buy the set so I could know what happens before others did. ^^;] Of course, the sub box set is probably cheaper than all 4 separate dub DVDs anyway… :P)

**Notes:** The little contest to figure out the chapter titles is still going. So far, no one's attempted a guess yet… -_-; COME ON PEOPLE!!! THEY'RE HELLA **EASY!!! ;**

****

**Gosei**** no Ai**

**Synthetic Love**

****

****

**Gate IV: Solus**

(Kite)

            Where am I? What is this place? Hn… I've lost track of how many portals we've gone through, I don't even know anymore…

            All I know is that it's dark- very dark. Like I'm in a dungeon or something... That mysterious person left a little while ago, so I guess I'm on my own. I wonder why she took me here? Didn't she say she would take me to Yasuhiko? Or was she just bluffing?

            Sigh. "I'm too naïve for my own good, sometimes…"

            Deciding it would probably be better if I knew vaguely where I might be, I start walking around, my hands held in front of me. I never know when I might bump into something since I can't see, so feeling around for them before I do seems like a good idea. Pretty soon I find a wall and, after taking off my glove to examine its texture better, I figure out it's made of sandstone or something. It's definitely some type of cave dungeon, but it feels like it's been carved into. A temple, maybe?

            Frowning, I slide my hands along the wall until I find something cold and metallic. Tracing the object with my fingers, I come up with the mental image of an unlit torch in a socket screwed into the stone. Perfect.

            Kneeling, I take off my pack, rummaging through it until I find my collection of scrolls. I'm glad they stuck a seal on each of them, a different one for each spell, since that way I can tell which is which even in the dark. I find a scroll marked with a single line that branches at the bottom with 2 short lines on either side of the main line and recognize it instantly as the kanji for "fire." Dumping the rest back into my bag, I raise the fire scroll above my head and activate it. Lighting the torch with the blazing remains of the parchment, I heft my pack back onto my shoulder and take a good look around.

            As expected, the walls are worn and crumbling stone. The light of the torch doesn't reach all that far, so I keep to the wall, searching for more torches in the gloom. First one, then another, until all 6 of them are lit. With that done, I find I'm in a fairly large room, and a staircase behind me leads down to another realm of shadow. What is this? Am I supposed to find my way to Yasuhiko?

            Shaking my head, I open my bag once more, pulling out a fairy orb and releasing it. The golden light envelopes me for a moment, then darts down the flight of stairs. I wait a few minutes, then it comes back, its duty fulfilled. Now that I have all data of the floor beyond, the light dissipates and bursts into a shower of sparkles, gone. Glancing at my newly-formed map, I let my eyes follow along, finding the most direct path toward the chamber marked "DOWN." Apparently, this level doesn't have any treasure chests, nor magic portals. How strange… 

            Then again, this isn't a normal dungeon, is it? I could be walking straight into a trap. I mean, I don't even know that person, whoever she is, and she seems to know all about me. She even lured me here by saying she'd take me to see 'hiko-kun. It all makes sense… 

            Datte- I can't just pass up this chance. If there's just a small possibility he's really here…

            Sigh. "Why do I have to be so stubborn?"

            Gulping, I gather my courage and take the first step down into the unknown darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(BlackRose)

            Hmmm…. I'm guessing Elk is really depressed about this whole Kite thing- he chose such a desolate field. Didn't he say he liked flowery, hilly plains? It's so dark here… I may not be a psychiatrist, but I definitely don't have to be one in order to see he's in a sullen mood.

            He's smiling at me as I walk toward him, but it just doesn't seem to reach his eyes. It's like a mask he's wearing to disguise his true feelings… Like the one I always wear. He looks very frail, standing there with the digitized wind blowing his silver-blue hair in his face…even effeminate. Than again, Juumontsukai _do_ wear outfits akin to dresses… 

            Banishing my thoughts, I smile back in greeting. He bows slightly, and as he raises his head, I see the mask has melted away, only leaving worry and sadness to adorn his pale features.

            "Thank you so much for coming, BlackRose. I really didn't know who else I could call…"

            I brush him off with a wave of my hand. There's no need for all this formality between us- we need to move on to the business at hand.

            "Please, just tell me what's wrong with Kite. Is he… okei? He didn't go off by himself and face that monster he keeps talking about, did he?"

            He shakes his head, and when I catch his gaze, I see his crimson eyes are dull and hazy- dead. "Iie- nothing like that… It's just… He… I…"

            He paused, biting his lip and breaking eye contact. He seemed lost- as if he had no idea what to say. Then it dawned on me- he really _didn't know what to do, whatever it was had never happened to him before. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him like 'Kaa-chan always used to whenever I was like this._

            "Go on… Daijoubu desu…" (It's alright) I murmured, and he dipped his head in a curt nod.

            "Well I-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kite)

            It feels like I've been wandering around for ages. I've gone through so many floors, I've lost track of which level I'm on. This place is like a labyrinth or an underground castle- it just keeps going and going until you're so hopelessly lost, you'll never find your way out again.

            Sighing, I stride through the corridor and into the next room. It's spacious, and there are 5 lit torches lining the walls, snug in their holsters. The sixth is missing.

            I've somehow managed to find my way back to where I started. How the hell is that possible?! I only went _down_, so I can't have come back- it's against natural law! 

            Datte, this is The World. Those laws don't apply here unless someone writes it into the program. Therefore, things like this are perfectly plausible, right? However… Why is this the first time it's happened? I know it's not a normal dungeon… Could it be that this place, wherever it is, lies _outside_ The World?

            If it does, then how did I get here? How did that girl take me here? Is she a hacker, like Helba? No… She hinted that she wasn't human… Though, she could be lying.

            Scowling, I think about what I should do now. All of a sudden, something screeches to my right, nearly giving me a heart attack. I whirl around, prepared for an attack, only to see an ancient iron grate rising into the ceiling. Chotto- that hadn't been there before, had it?

            I cautiously approach the new door, wary of what might lie beyond it. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I enter. A rush of wind pushes me back, blowing out the torch. Cursing, I close my eyes and count to 60, allowing them to adjust to the light, or lack thereof. While they are still closed, something brushes against me, and I hear the tinkling of the girl's laughter somewhere in the distance.

            Frowning, I open my eyes, gasping as I saw what had touched me. It was Yasuhiko's avatar, Orca, his whole body a ghostly white. He was floating, his features frozen in that same horrified look he had when data drained so long ago.

            I collapsed, staring at him as he hovered in midair. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, and I cupped his pale face with my gloved hands. Choking back a sob, I leaned over and embraced his lifeless form, my face buried in his chest.

            //Beautiful, isn't he? I find death fascinating, don't you?//

            I jerked upright, a chill running down my spine. I wanted to scream at her, hurt her, tear her to shreds… I wanted to make sure she paid for doing such a thing to him. Yet all I could do was sit there, frozen, shaking in rage and fear. 

            She stepped out of the shadows behind me, her dress whispering in the wind as she glided up to me and placed her arms around my neck. She leaned over, holding me close as I cried in frustration at my own weakness.

            //Shikashi- this is not true death… They are very close to it, but it is not the same…// (however)

            She moved so that she was facing me, then trailed her finger down my cheek and smiled eerily. Drawing me closer, she parted her lips and approached mine.

            //Show me death…//

            Her lips are like poison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Aack! How dare she!!! She stole Kite-kun's FIRST KISS!!! *growls angrily*

Y: -_-; You're the one who wrote it in, baka.

K: *scowls* Shut up. *sighs* Anyway, do you know who the 'mystery girl' is yet? I gave you one helluva hint! ^_~

Y: Ne~ Most people probably haven't seen that series yet, aibou. And those actually reading the manga version have no clue since they haven't translated that far yet… 

K: *scoffs* So what? I'm sure SOME people might know who I'm talking about…

Y: -_- Donna ni demo da na…

K: *shakes her head* Well, that's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, everyone! ^_^ So- who's the creepy sadistic bitch? Will Elk and BlackRose ever find our hapless Twinblade? Will Elk realize he cares about Kite more than Mia?! And that she only loves him as a brother or close friend?! Hope so!!! *crosses fingers*


	5. Potio

K: Well, I figured it's about time I updated again. I just happened to feel like writing this one. shrug

Y: Usotsuki. You were trying to update "Superstition" but got writer's block again.

K: Hey! I managed to get the beginning started, didn't I! pout pout

Y: Sure. Then you proceeded to freak yourself out that night because you were typing it up in the dark, bibiri-chan. (Miss Scaredy Cat)

K: pout pout Mou Ta-koi! Ya's picking on meeeeeee! ;;

T: hugs Ko and glares daggers at Ya Stop picking on Sweets. That's MY job. silently thinks Wai! She's so cute when she's pouting! Good work, Ya! I'll have to pay her back later…

Y: twitch twitch Mortals are hopeless.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't beaten MUTATION. (HOOKED ON DISGAEA! W007!) You REALLY think I designed it?

* * *

**Dedications:**

**Silvermoonstar-Tenshi** (Why, thank you! I'm just glad that others enjoy my works.)

**Drgon**** Princess** (It did? Hmm… No, not really. Though now that I go back and think about it, it DOES resemble it a little, doesn't it? ; But no- I hadn't even gotten to that point in KH when I wrote that. Still haven't beaten the bloody thing. ; Well, that's my New Year's resolution for ya! ;)

**Marduk** (Morgana? remembers Helba's voice talking about Morgana in the opening of MUTATION and nods slowly She's the one in SIGN, right? A lot of people have been hypothesizing that the strange woman is either her or Aura… ; Anyhoo, I'm not telling. You'll find out sooner or later.)

**Jupiter Sprite**(Yay! Someone at least figured THAT out. applaudes Yes, the titles are in Latin. Kinda odd with the overall Japanese title, but I thought it'd go better with the whole .hackness… Even though the stuff in .hack's German. ; Maybe I should use the German dictionary my aunt gave me for no reason?)

**Infiny/Mirha** (Oooh! You're on the right track! You got the first one, and you're practically supernova with "Solus." Get the rest and I'll dedicate a one-shot of your choice to you. I might even incorporate a little Sokasa…)

**Nini** (You too! laughs I guess we're both a couple of nutballs, huh? I think she looks cool. Reminds me of another character from a different anime… ;)

**WingJade** (Well, according to Neko, Mia is Maha anyway, so… ; Besides, who wants Elk to be with a talking purple cat w/bunny ears even though she's water element and stands at least a few feet taller than him anyway?)

**Kurisuteru-chan** (Yeah, I guess I have a bit too much of a life, since I can't seem to find time to update anymore… ; I try to write long chapters, honest to Ra I do… I just can't seem to control them. ; They write themselves and end themselves. I just supply finger-power for the keyboard buttons.)

**Crystal-chan** (You got the first one, but I'm afraid you're WAY off on the 4th. ; Think about what words might stem off from "Solus." What does it sound like?)

**Tainted Halo** (I tried looking for "Not So Digital," but when I checked, it wasn't posted. frown It's been a while, so maybe it's up there now?)

**Wolf Lupin** (Yes, most people have been quite upset with the mystery girl's little stunt last chapter. ; Don't worry- she'll get her just desserts eventually. If not by Elk's hand, then by Kite's fangirls. Lol.)

**Tina** (Emma? Hmm... That's a new one. I'm guessing you're a lot further in the game than I am. ;)

**Amethyst Bubble **(Thanks! Glad you like it! laughs Heh heh… Amethyst… How'd you know? points to one of her shelves, covered in said purple stones)

**Masamune****-Bladed-Wolf** (Proceeding….)

**Otaku-Chan** (Heh heh… Me too. When I actually play, that is. ; I'm flattered you think so highly of my fic. I'm proud to say it's probably one of my best. )

**Ukown** (; Gomen about the hiatus from updating. I've been busy…)

**Rika** (No, I just have no real inspiration. ; I'm finishing this even if it kills me, Ra dammit.)

**Yuki** (That's for the plotbunnies to decide…)

**Shizuka****-Na-Angel** (I'm not telling. You'll just have to read on and find out…)

**Neko** (Yeah, I've met and gotten Moonstone and Rachael… ; And I've heard of Wiseman… Kinda hard NOT to, with a blabbermouth like my friend Gimli around.. )

**Shara** (You'll just have to find out. Demo ne, ask yourself this- if it was hell-bent on turning Kite against his friends, would it be Mistral, Helba, Mia, or Natsume?)

**Hikari** (Ah, another Aura/Morganna theory… Been getting a whole lot of those… ; And once more, I'm not telling. That's for me to know and you to find out. )

**Terra** (You'll just have to find out. blinks Hmm… I didn't know Aura had a song… oO;)

(Holy SHIT- that's a lot of dedications… oO;)

* * *

**Gosei**** no Ai**

** Synthetic Love **

**Gate V: Potio**

(Kite)

I feel as if I'm dreaming. It's as if I'm sleeping awake, if that's actually possible. I know that I'm conscious, but I can't really think clearly or control my actions sometimes. The whole world's fuzzy, and I can't really tell what's real… Not that I could in the first place…

I wonder if this is what my conscience feels like when I'm in control?

Where the hell did THAT come from? My conscience? How would a conscience be able to feel? It's just a certain set of rules engraved in my memory due to my experiences and what people have taught me, right? It's not a living entity like that tux-wearing cricket in that crazy American movie…

Maa Now I REALLY know I'm out of it. I haven't seen that movie in ages… I think around 6 or 7 years now. Heh… I'm surprised I remembered… Honestly, I hated that movie. I only saw it that one time, and that's just because Kaa-chan and Tou-chan bought it for me.

Next time we had a yard sale, I sold that thing first chance I got. I prefer true anime anyway…

Chotto- how did I even start thinking of that in the first place? Oh yeah- the conscience thing. Funny how one thought leads to another, isn't it? Soon enough you're on a completely different topic. Thought- the root of all rambling.

Hn… I've been doing that a lot recently… It's like a never-ending loop that keeps going and going and going and go-

Damn battery commercials.

I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest. Nothing makes any sense to me anymore. I feel as if I'm slowly losing my grip on reality; both realities… I feel myself slipping away, and there's nothing I can do about it. All because of what she did to me.

I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Things were confusing enough without her showing up and making my life hell. Viruses, Data Bugs, Aura… It was hard, but at least I still had a little sanity left. Now…

Now, I'm not so sure.

_-How long would you have lasted, living in the way you had before I'd intervened?-_

Longer than I will now, that's for sure. I know what you're doing to me. I won't let you get your way. I'll fight you, even if it kills me.

_-Ah, but then I would still get my way, wouldn't I? You would still show me what true death is like…-_

Hn. Why don't you just go ahead and kill me, then?

_-That's just it- I can't. I do not have the power to kill, only to place one in an unending slumber, on the brink of death… But you… YOU have the power I lack. You, who lives caught between both planes of existence…-_

So, you just want the bracelet's power, too…

_-…I only wish to know what death is. Besides, at least I offer you something in return…-_

I closed my eyes as a lone tear ran down my cheek. How could I forget? The only reason I'm in this deep is solely for 'hiko's sake. This is the only way I can wake him from his coma in the real world… By serving whatever twisted purpose this girl has in store for me. There's no other way… No other choice…

_-That's right. How else would you release your dear friend from his coma? This is the only way…-_

Datte sa… What about Aura? She gave me the bracelet in the first place, so does that mean she's powerful as well? Would she be able to reanimate him if given the chance?

_-Aura… Hn. Aura is weak. She will never restore your friend to you. Serve me, and I will wake him. Him, and any others you wish…-_

So… If I do this, you'll let them- all of them- go free?

_-Sou desu.-_

Swapping one person's life for hundreds of others… That's the best choice, of that I'm certain. Shikashi, do I have the right to take a life? Could I? Monsters are one thing, but real people…?

Boku wa……. B-boku wa….

* * *

(Elk) 

It's been a week since I last saw Kite. No e-mails, no clues, just….nothing. It's like he simply disappeared.

"Maybe he went on a vacation- or maybe he's just taking a break from gaming for a while. I do that sometimes, especially if I get stuck on something."

Mistral's words echoed in my mind, and once again I doubted my own concerns about his whereabouts. She may be a bit of an airhead, but it's true- he really could just be taking a break. The only way he can see us is by going online, and by the way he was acting last time I saw him, I wouldn't put it past him if he did. Still, I can't help but worry…

He shouldn't be wandering around in that state… The people he's fighting, whoever they are, might take advantage of him in the real world, where he can't recognize them. Then again, they could just as easily take advantage of his absence, using this time to destroy The WORLD without his getting in the way.

Honestly, I'm not sure why it bothers me so much if that should happen. I like coming here, true, but it isn't like I'll keel over and die if it goes up in smoke. Mia's the only one here I'm actually close to, so there shouldn't be a reason for me to have any emotional ties to this place. There's no other reason at all…

"…except him."

Do I really care about him that much? Is he really that close a friend?

"You miss him, don't you?"

I jumped, having been jolted out of my thoughts. I whipped around to face the speaker, immediately relaxing when I found it was only Blackrose. I turned back the other direction, closing my eyes and sighing in relief.

"Un. I didn't really think we were that close, but I do anyway… It's strange- I can't help but worry about him, even though he's nearly 10 times stronger than I am… Strong enough to fend for himself around here, anyway…"

She sat down beside me, her feet dangling over the side of the cliff; both of us an inch away from falling into the misty chasm of the unknown. It's where I usually come when in this server- there's something alluring about the digitized clouds swirling beneath you in Dun Loireag. She swung her legs back and forth, knocking dirt loose from the ledge, causing it to plunge into the depths of the abyss.

"Hmm… Well, I don't blame you. With that bracelet of his, he'll always be in over his head."

The way she said it, it seemed like she was implying it was Kite's fault he was stuck with the burden of the bracelet…like he wanted to play hero or something. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it.

"Datte sa… That's why we're here, ne? We can't just let him go it alone- he'll get killed within the first 5 minutes, the baka…"

She turned to face me and smiled, sporting a peace sign as her right hand. "Never give up on him, right?"

I stared at her for a moment, then smiled softly. She really did act like a big sister to him. He's lucky to have someone care for him that much, even though she hides it most of the time. I nodded, my smile growing the tiniest bit wider.

"Un. Tondemonai yo."

* * *

K: Fwee! Owari desho! X3 About f-cking time! cackles insanely and jabs her finger at the accursed Stonehenge of Writer's Block, which is now the tiniest bit cracked HA! TAKE THAT MO FO! XD BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 

T: She had soda again, didn't she…?

Y: You were there- you didn't stop her. If we all die, I'm blaming you.

T: What an honor. ;

K: still cackling

T/Y: …………


	6. Mortem Obire

K: Hello! I've finally gotten over my writer's block!

Y: Well, at least for this chapter…

K: ; True…

* * *

**Dedications:**

To all the ppl who would mourn my loss since that would mean no more updates. ;

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I finally got to the 4th game and stuff, but I don't own it.

* * *

**Gosei**** no Ai**

**Gate VI: Mortem Obire**

(Kite)

_-Kill them… Kill the ones who hurt you… Use you…-_

_-Kill them all.-_

I… I can't do it. I know them. Can't I kill a stranger? It's easier to kill someone you don't know, right? So you won't be reminded of them by your mailbox full of letters from them…

_-What about that boy? He never talks to you…-_

No! Not Elk… I refuse to kill Elk. To kill _anyone_ I know… Why does it have to be one of them!

_-Very well… Do as you wish. As long as you show me death, I will set them free…-_

One life in exchange for hundreds… It's better this way…

It's better this way…

* * *

(Elk: Sigma: Cracked Worst Milestone) 

I don't know why she decided to bring me along. I don't even know what we're doing here. This server's levels are way too high for us… I must be out of my mind to have come in the first place. We're gonna die, no doubt about it.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I doubt we'll be much help…"

She whirled around, glaring at me. "How can you be so pessimistic? Someone needs our help, and besides, maybe _he'll_ be here, too. He never could resist a damsel in distress…

With a huff, she began stomping off in the direction of the dungeon. I frowned, but hurried to catch up, wary of the magic portals that seemed to surround us completely. I'd rather not die, even if I _did_ save before we left.

"Mou… Blackrose, wait for me!"

* * *

(Kite) 

I step out of the portal, quickly hiding behind a skeleton as I hear footsteps approaching. Peering out from behind the digitized bones, I feel my heart leap into my throat.

"Oh, my… I think I've just gotten myself lost… Maybe I should stay put and wait for help here…"

This was my chance. I had no idea who she was, and there was no one with her. A newbie who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She would simply disappear, and no one would care. No one would go looking for her, and no one would know…

Taking a deep breath, I rose.

"Oh! Forgive me, I had no idea I had company."

I took a step forward, staring at my feet as she walked the rest of the way to meet me.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought I'd be stuck here forever!"

One for hundreds…. It's better this way… It's better this way…

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Terajima Ryoko. Thank you so much-"

She glanced down at the blade in her chest, shocked. Soon, tears filled her eyes, and she gasped in pain. Her gaze turned to me, questioning, and I felt my own eyes well up.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Her body turned gray, going limp as I removed my weapon. She crumpled to the floor, and I followed suit, clutching her corpse to my chest. What have I done? _What have I done!_

"WHY!" I cried, shaking her as if she'd somehow awaken and reply. "Why did you have to tell me your name! Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut! _WHY, DAMMIT!_"

As her body started to break up into green sparkles, I hugged her and sobbed into her hair.

"Why…?"

* * *

(Elk) 

I can't believe we made it. How could someone new to the world not only mistake the bottom floor for the B1 floor, but actually make it this far down at such a low level? We barely made it ourselves, and I'm down to my last resurrect.

"Well, this is the last room. I guess this is it."

I nodded, glad that this crazy escapade was finally over. We entered the final room, unprepared for the scene that lay before us. Time froze at that moment, and our eyes widened.

"K-Kite!"

He looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. He smiled sadly, placing the girl's crumbling body on the cold dungeon floor, and rose.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…"

Then he disappeared.

* * *

K: Another short one, I know… I'm sorry… ;

Y: And no, we don't hate Ryoko… She was just a convenient plot device… thing…

K: Sorry to any Ryoko fans I might've offended! It couldn't be helped!

Y: BTW, now that aibou knows more about the actual games, the timeline's gonna speed up even though they wouldn't have gotten that far without Kite's powers. Helba's come up with a substitute for the data drain and they used that to fight the phases instead, k? But that's also an important plot thing for later…

K: Anyhoo, please don't forget to review!


	7. Imitor

2K: Hello, all! I've finally broken through my writer's block on this story, so, hopefully, I'll be able to update it more often. I've got a pretty clear view till the end, and though it saddens me that it will soon be over, it thrills and excites me at the same time.

So, while it lasts, enjoy!

**Dedications:**

To all who bother reading my stuff and leaving a review for lonely lil' me. :)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the .hack series. Wish I did, but I can't draw them for crap. Lolz

* * *

Gosei No Ai

Gate VIII: Imitor

* * *

(Elk)

I can't believe it… I won't believe it… Kite's not a player-killer… I mean, he's a good guy, right? Good guys don't kill people, they save them.

But then…

What was he doing with Terajima-san? He was crying about her character dying, but all she'd have to do is restart, right? Why would he be upset about something like that? But…her data didn't dissolve like it normally would, either…

The only thing I can think of that could do that is something with corrupted data. Could it be that she was killed by a data bug? By that monster Kite was always talking about…?

That must be it. Otherwise…

No. It couldn't have been him. He wouldn't do something like that…

Would he…?

I sighed, logging off for the night and removing my neurogoggles. My eyes screamed at the abrupt change in lighting, and I closed them, pinching the bridge of my nose to lessen the pain.

"Itaaaai…" I mumbled, my free hand fumbling blindly for the light switch.

I managed to find it and flipped them off, then opened my eyes, relieved. I should have just left the light off to begin with… Shaking my head, I switched on the t.v., frowning when I found it tuned in to the news channel. I grabbed the remote, ready to change it, when something the newscaster said caught my attention.

16 year old Terajima Ryoko was found dead this afternoon. Her mother found her lying on the floor of the computer room and immediately called the authorities. She says that her daughter had been playing a game when she'd checked on her earlier, and when she'd passed by the door moments before her death, she'd heard her talking to someone. Could this be a new problem with hackers in the popular game, 'The World'? More at 11:00P.M….-

The remote fell to the ground, and my eyes widened.

"No…"

* * *

(Kite)

The board was alive with gossip. It seemed like everyone had heard about the broadcast, even foreigners. Thread after thread talked about different theories for the cause of her death-

* * *

_Hinako: Uaaah! That's so scary! A player-killer?_

_Nekoski: Wasn't there a player-killer when the knights were around? He was a twinblade, right_

_Wing: Yeah! I remember hearing about him! Didn't he have green hair?_

_Nekoski: I think so. He's rumored to have hung around Mac Anu back then…_

_Hinako: Really? Then I'm avoiding that server!_

_Wing: But he hasn't been heard from in ages… Maybe he stopped playing?_

_Hinako: Oh, no! I bet he's come back with a vengeance!_

_Nekoski: But a normal player-killer couldn't kill you in the real world, so it can't be him. You're getting too worked up!_

_Wing: I wonder what could do that…? Could it have been another graphics-based seizure? Altimit's not living up to everyone's expectations…_

_Macky: I heard that's the excuse they released to the press- that she died because of a seizure caused by graphics tampered with by hackers. I don't believe it a bit! They're hiding something, I just know it!_

_Kite: …_

* * *

And it was all my fault.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? You didn't even uphold your end of the bargain!" I screamed into the darkness, watching the coma victims' data float above me.

"Where are you, you bitch?"

There was a long silence, as if she were contemplating what to say. Finally, her haunting voice reverberated throughout the room.

_I will wake one for every person you kill._

I grit my teeth, outraged. "That wasn't the deal! You promised to free ALL of them if I killed someone!"

_I said I'd free them if you showed me death. I never told you how much…_

"Why you…!"

_Don't you want to save them?_

"But there's no point if I kill the same number of people!" I cried, "Who am I to decide the value of someone's life? I can't do that!"

Then she said something that made my heart skip a beat.

_Then you'll never see your **dear** Orca again…_

I dropped to my knees, eyes wide, overcome with emotion. Never? But… that's all I've wanted… All I've been trying to accomplish… The only reason I've gotten this far…

But if I did, he'd never forgive me. Hiko would give his life for someone he didn't even know, and he'd hate me if he knew I'd even thought about her offer. He'd be disgusted with me if he knew about what I've done… What I did to that poor girl…

I can't. I just can't…

I glared up at the ceiling, focusing my will and hatred for her and projecting it all through a single syllable. "No."

There was a sigh of disappointment, then her reply.

The creature with the red wand appeared, and I found myself trapped. It prepared to data drain me, and I sent a silent apology to all the people in the room… All the ones I'd let down…

_So be it…_

After failing all those people, dying wasn't really so bad…

* * *

(Blackrose)

It's been weeks since the…incident. I still can't believe what we saw. But…

The pieces fit, don't they? The news said she was talking to someone before she died… Monsters don't talk, and the only other person with powers like that is Kite…

Kite… There still hasn't been any word from him, and I'm getting really worried. He's almost like a brother to me, though no one can ever replace Kazu…

"What happened to you, kid? We're supposed to beat 'em together, remember?"

A loud chime jarred me from my thoughts, and I immediately brightened- maybe it was news about Kite! It was a long shot, but I couldn't just give up after getting this far…

"Huh? Helba?"

* * *

"It seems…that Kite has been lost to us."

I frowned, secretly wondering if she knew as well. I suppose it's not that hard to put two and two together when you know what's really happening, especially if you're a genius hacker to begin with.

"Lost? Do you mean he's stopped playing, or…" I let the sentence hang, too afraid of what 'or' might be to continue.

"I mean that his data, which I had been able to track, has split off into multiple signatures. I can't tell where he is, because there are too many of him."

"Datte, what exactly does that mean, Helba-san?" Elk asked, and I nodded. Good question.

"It means, as far as I can tell, his data has been hacked into and copied."

"Copied? Why?" The bracelet he has is the only thing that can stop the viruses, so why would someone, something, clone it? Is someone else trying to help us?

"I don't know, but it appears the copies are quite similar to the data bugs Kite had told you about. It's almost as if they're a new type of phase… But that goes against everything the Epitaph told us."

Elk and I blinked. "Epitaph?"

* * *

(Piros)

Alas! I hath reached the fabled field whose dungeon contains the mythical Super Golden Grunty! Now, I must embark upon the true quest-retrieving it!

"Ha! Back, foul creature, back! Nothing can stop me from accomplishing my task! I shall persevere!"

"Ho! What is this? Someone stands before my treasure? State thy name! Mark me-speak!"

The heathen turned to address me, and I found it was not a heathen at all. On the contrary-it was He of Fair Eyes!

"Oh! I knew not that the legend had reached you, kind sir. If I may humbly ask, however, wilst thou shine your generosity upon this servant?"

He smiled at me, presenting the prize without a word. I bowed in thanks, then reached out for it. I suddenly felt very strange, and the golden statue turned black and melted in his hands.

"Heh."

"Hm…?" I frowned at him, noting his strange behavior, then my eyes widened at his expression. "Y-You're not Fair Eyes!"

The imposter smiled wickedly at me, and it was over in a flash. I crumpled to the floor, pain flooding my senses. Then all went dark…

* * *

K: Yay! Done! 


	8. Novus Ortus

K: ….Ya know what I noticed? The last chapter's Roman numerals got messed up… I accidentally put "8" instead of "7"…

Y: She tried to fix it, but the new layout of confused her too much. Go figure.

K: Oh, be quiet… scowls ANYWAY, I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope that you enjoy the REAL chapter 8.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own .hack. However, I've successfully completed all 4 games. Yay!

* * *

**DEDICATIONS:**

Sato Takai (No, I didn't mean the story. I just meant that chapter. I do plan on completing this soon, though.)

Steeple333 (Yep. Gotta love Sora. I think it's hilarious that he speaks solely in L337 in the game. XD)

Sargent Snarky (I'm glad you like it. Sorry I took so long uploading more.)

* * *

**Gosei**** no Ai**

**Gate VIII: Novus Ortus**

**

* * *

**  
**  
**

(Elk)

I don't like working with Helba. It's not that she isn't reliable or that she's a poor leader, I just don't like the feeling I get when I'm around her. I hate people knowing what I'm doing; following my every move… It makes me feel like a caged animal.

People shouldn't pry like that.

She's acting like she's some kind of God, watching over us for her own amusement. A twisted puppet master, toying with our lives while she's pulling our strings…

She doesn't even care about Kite.

All she did in response to his disappearance was track down one of the rogue signatures and destroy it with an anti-virus. Then, she used its data to develop a substitute data drain so that we can fight there 'phases' and this 'wave' that's destroying The World. It's as if his absence is a trivial matter, and we'd only used him for his bracelet's powers.

I hate it. You should never, NEVER treat someone that way…

No one's found him yet. Even though we've been busy combating the phases, Blackrose and I have been looking for him when we can. I've been a bit busy worrying about Mia lately, so that's taken up a great deal of my time as well. So far, though, there's been no sign of him anywhere…

Maybe we're looking in the wrong place? If his data was hacked, perhaps he was put in a coma as well? Isn't that what data drain does? Then the victim's data disappears, doesn't it? That would explain things, I guess…

But…that means the real Kite is stuck like that until we fix everything. If we CAN fix everything…

God, I hope that's not the case… If we fail, he could be lost forever…

* * *

(Kite) 

I woke up. At least, I think I did. It's so dark here, I don't know if I'm dreaming or not. Is this purgatory…?

I don't know what happened to me. The last thing I remember is being data drained by that monster… Wait—if I was drained, then that means I'm in a coma, right? Is Yasuhiko in a place like this, too? A place where your consciousness is floating on in darkness…?

Are they all like this?

**_ Kite…_**

Wha? That voice… I've heard it before…

**_ Kite, you must wake up!_**

Why is it so familiar? Who is it?

**_ Wake up!_**

I jolted awake, finding myself back in the strange castle of data drained corpses. How did I get here? Who was it that brought me back? Then it hit me—Aura.

It was the only explanation that made sense.

I watched my skin flicker from gray to color, as if the data didn't really know which way to go. Finally, color washed over everything, and I was normal again. It occurred to me that I had watched my data being hacked into, and although it was Aura who had done it, I couldn't help but shiver a little.

I stood up, a bit shaky at first, but I soon regained total control of my body. Looking around, I noticed that there were many more people than I remembered, and my heart fell. Things had gotten worse since I'd been gone.

I clenched my fists, whispering a silent promise to them. _I'll save each and every one of you… I swear it…_

My mind set, I opened a portal back to the rest of The World.

* * *

(Elk: Omega: Resurrecting Someone's Fallen Angel) 

I trudged through the thick, digitized snow, headed toward the ever-elusive dungeon icon. It was a long, tedious process, even with the help of a speed charm, and I found myself pining for a puchiguso. I'd never really liked them, but I had to admit, they really did come in handy sometimes. At least I wouldn't have to keep running away from the monsters here…

I plopped down beside a headless snowman, resting my fingers. A few Cordyceps near me boinged and chirruped at me, demanding my attention; I ignored them as usual, seeing as how they weren't of any use to me. Again, I thought of trying my hand at raising one of those ugly, cow-like creatures, but quickly banished the notion from my mind. I didn't have time for any of that nonsense. I had too much to do already.

I rose, dusting off my clothes out of habit, and resumed my search for the dungeon. I'd heard a rumor that a strange player was seen here, and although the chances of it being Kite were slim to none, I decided to check it out anyway. No one else was online at the time, and Mia hasn't been responding to my messages, so I ended up coming alone. It was just as well—they'd probably just chide me for leading them on a wild goose chase anyway.

After what seemed like hours, a large, snow-covered castle emerged from the mist, and I rejoiced at not having to go any further in that winter wasteland. Quickening my pace, I raced up the cobblestone walkway and entered the dungeon. The inside was as gloomy as ever, the data eroded and chipped away by the mass of viruses plaguing the game. I walked down the carpeted hall, reaching into my robes and activating a Fairy Orb—a trick Kite had once taught me.

I glanced at the newly-uncovered map in the corner of my screen, swiftly determining the fastest route to the next floor. Strangely, there were few magic portals; so few, in fact, that I could pass without ever coming into contact with one. Slightly unnerved by this, I proceeded to head toward the stairs leading to the next floor.

Again and again, I found a path with no obstacles in my way, and each time I grew more and more suspicious of it. This was definitely NOT normal dungeon behavior. By the time I'd reached the final floor, my uneasiness had grown to something of a paranoia. It was the same feeling I had whenever we were about to encounter one of the phases—a kind of terror that put me on alert for whatever might be lurking out there, ready to strike.

And my instincts are always right.

* * *

K: I'm gonna be mean and leave you hanging there. I want to finish this thing on chapter 10, and the way I'm going, it'd end on 9. So I'm dreadfully sorry, but you'll have to wait for the rest some other time. 

Y: That's just cruel.

K: I know, but at least I'm going to finish it, right?

Y: True, true…


	9. Effectus

K: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with the band I'm in, Space Monkey Mafia. I'm the lyricist, secondary vocals, and shakers. Not maracas, shakers. They're plastic eggs with beads in them.

Anyway, that's where I've been. I haven't even been updating on Devart all that much. (a miracle, I know) Well, here's the next segment. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the .hack series.

* * *

**Dedications:**

- Sargeant Snarky (Novus Ortus is 'rebirth.' I've kinda given up on the whole 'guess what the title means!' thing, so I figured I'd just tell you…)

- AerisValeria (Good idea, if only it'd fit… The summary's so jammed, I can't even fit another character!)

- Steeple333 (Yeah, I know he was roaming about the higher level servers as a PK, but in the end he'd been messing around in the Delta server, so I said delta instead.)

* * *

**Gosei**** no Ai**

**Gate IX: Effectus**  
**

* * *

**

* * *

(Blackrose)

* * *

# There appears to be a mass of rapidly moving data heading toward Omega: Ressurecting Someone's Fallen Angel. Proceed to the designated field as soon as possible. This might be the final phase. # 

"I'm on it!" I replied, hefting my sword up and racing to the chaos gate.

A few others were there already—Balmung, Wiseman, even the rough-n-tumble Marlo, all prepped and rearing to go. The old man nodded to me as I approached, then surveyed our miniscule 'army'. We waited a couple seconds for anyone else who might come to aid us, and when no such comrade arrived, we silently gated to the area where it seemed our final battle was about to take place.

* * *

(Elk)

* * *

I cried out as I was dealt blow after blow, my HP dropping steadily with each pass. My opponent paused every so often and allowed me time to heal myself, falling back to circle me, watching almost amusedly as I staggered to my feet again after casting a Phal Repth spell. It was toying with me, but how corrupted data could advance to such behavior, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the data they had gained from draining Kite. 

My assailant grinned at me, happy its prey was ready for some more. "Y0U'123 50 MU(4 FUN 70 PIAY VV174 :D"

I froze.

Fixing my eyes on the data copy, I stuttered, "Y-you can talk?"

He smiled at me, mocking me with his silence. Instead of answering me, he darted toward me, slicing my character's stomach and landing opposite from his original location. He hopped once to turn himself around, then did it again—this time slashing my back. Over and over he dashed; ripping, tearing, gouging, shredding, leaving me a mass of tattered 'bloody' data, barely alive as my lifebar screamed for attention, flashing red. The fake Kite giggled, dancing back out of range of my magic, waiting for me to heal myself again.

Ignoring the blaring siren, I struggled to crawl toward him, just close enough to aim a spell at him. "GiRai Don!"

The clone simply laughed, cartwheeling out of the way and wagging a finger at yours truly as if he were chiding me for fighting back. I growled at him, too fed up to be quiet and courteous.

"WHERE'S KITE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM, YOU BASTARD? GRAAAAAH!"

I attacked him again and again, with as many spells I could, but it was all for naught. It was no use—he was just too fast. Exhausted, I collapsed, my MP expended. I was somewhat thankful I couldn't feel anything, since I probably felt like shit. He frowned, walking up and grabbing my hair roughly so I met his eyes.

"43AL."

It took me a moment to translate, but once I did, I wished I hadn't. He still wanted more, and I was just too tired, too frustrated, too goddamn **depressed** to care. A small part of me wanted him to end it right there.

"43AL!"

He was beginning to sound annoyed. Aww, your little toy isn't being any fun anymore… Too bad.

"43AL! 43AL! **_43AL_**!"

He screamed at me, shaking my character's body with each exclamation. I ignored him, too far gone to bother with him. Oh, how I longed to sleep… Perhaps even drift there enveloped in the warmth of… someone… Mia, where are you…? Why don't you answer me anymore…?

Then something strange happened. I couldn't hear the beeping of my lifebar anymore, and my data was repairing itself before my very eyes. Confused, I refocused my eyes and found the clone towering above me, casting a healing spell over my hunched form. Why would he do that? Just so I could entertain him a little longer?

_Stop._

The cold, effeminate voice echoed throughout the dungeon, and the doppelganger stiffened. The room shook, a crackling of white noise sounding as a new figure emerged from the hacked data. It was a girl—at least, I'm fairly sure it was, and she hovered there above us in a tattered gown. The fake Kite whipped around to face her, eyes wide with shock.

"M-M074312!"

…Mother…?

The red twinblade backed away, nearly tripping over me in the process, and gestured wildly as if trying to explain itself. "M-M074312 3X1L3! 1… 1 WA5 901N9 70 F1N154 41M, 40N357! 1 JU57…"

_Silence, fool.__ You and your brothers are useless! Your powers can't reach beyond this world, even **if** you were created of him._

The girl sneered down at him, and the copy fell to his knees, shaking his head back and forth.

"N0! M074312, PL3A53!"

_...Die._

She raised her hand, pointing at him, and his data began to erode and tear itself apart. The clone screamed in agony, and something inside me pitied him despite how many he'd harmed. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Kite… Or that this must have been very similar to what Kite had gone through when the clones were created… No matter which, I was reminded of how utterly worthless I was… Tears came to my eyes, and I hated myself for being helpless to stop his destruction.

**"M074312!"**

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried, reaching my hand out to him, but it was too late. With that last plea, he'd been shredded into millions of data particles, and I watched disconsolately as they drifted up into oblivion.

* * *

(Blackrose)

* * *

We arrived at the bottom of the dungeon just in time to witness someone, or some_thing_ get torn to bits. We raced to the aid of the fallen figure, and as we grew closer, I was surprised to find it was Elk. 

"Elk! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to help…"

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

I shook my head, helping him to his feet. "The final phase-"

"What is **_THAT_**?" Balmung shouted, pointing.

I followed his gaze, startled to find a strange girl floating above us. I jumped back, Elk in tow, and we both scrambled to fall in with the rest of the group. There was safety in numbers… at least, I hoped so.

"She's the one who destroyed the Kite clone." Elk murmured, staring at the ground where the whatever-it-was had been eradicated. I supposed it was the clone.

"Well, does that make her good or bad or what?" Marlo spat, not quite ready to let his guard down just yet.

The young juumontsukai was silent for a moment before he whispered, "She's their mother."

"Their **_WHA-_**" I began, but was cut off by a loud rumble.

The room shook wildly, its data strained from such a violent data hack. The girl growled, her eyes narrowed.

_Mother…_

Huh? Mother? Could that mean she wasn't the one sending the phases? That she was someone tampering with The World on her own, while her 'mother' fought us? What on Earth is going on, here?

Before I could lift a finger to try to stop her, she phased out, leaving us to face the final phase of the wave… And hopefully, this would be the end of our journey…

* * *

(Elk)

* * *

It isn't working… None of it's working… Spells, skills, any of it… 

We can't destroy it. We can't destroy Corbenik…

…It's impossible.

"Why isn't it taking any damage?" Blackrose shouted, narrowly escaping the leaf-like being's clutches.

"It's that shield! We can't break through it!" Wiseman called, firing off a healing spell when the great plant grazed Balmung.

"What are we going to do? We're hanging on by the skin of our teeth, here!" griped Marlo, grunting as he hammered at the shield to no avail.

"I- I don't know…" The old man mumbled, unsure of himself for the first time in what must have been a long while. "I just… don't know…"

Just then, a girl in white appeared overhead, shining brightly. An army of ghostly figures stood beside her—the spirits of those who had been data drained. I quickly searched the sea of faces, but there was no flash of red and teal, no azure eyes smiling down at me… Kite wasn't there.

"We're here to help." Aura stated calmly, and the crowd swooped down on Corbenik.

They pummeled the shield over and over until at last, it shattered completely. Then, their energy depleted, they faded away, leaving them to the task of finishing the beast. I wanted to call out to the girl, to ask her where Kite was if his spirit hadn't fought, but a huge rumble interrupted before I had the chance. The air was filled with static, and all I could see was snow crash. The white noise overloaded our senses; we were sent reeling, confused and dumbstruck by the cacophony.

When everything cleared, we couldn't believe our eyes. Skeith… Innis... Magus... Fidchell... Gorre... Macha, the phase I _hadn't_ fought… Tarvos… They were all there.

The other phases were back. We'd never killed them, we'd only thought we had. Now, we were facing them all at once, with no **_real_** data drain to destroy them properly. What was worse, Aura had disappeared—**_without_** bestowing anything upon us that might help us survive.

No **_weapon_**. No **_Kite_**. No **_Aura_**.

…**_No hope_**.

* * *

K: Yes, I know how much you all must hate me now for leaving it there… But hey- at least I updated. Right? RIGHT? 


End file.
